


You Are Papa Bear

by yomgopollo



Category: Furry (Fandom), human male on female anthro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anthro, BROWN BEAR, Bear - Freeform, Coma, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Furry, Human, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kids, Love, Romance, man, waking up in another world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomgopollo/pseuds/yomgopollo
Summary: Anon wakes up in a hospital to a Bear Woman and her children claiming he's their father unit.
Relationships: man/bear
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Anon had been in this hospital bed for probably an hour before he considered why he should be in a hospital bed when he fell asleep in his dingy bed in his dingy apartment.  
He had fiddled with the bed remote a couple of times and pressed a button he assumed could get a hold of someone, all the while watching the crappy tube tv in the corner.

It.. unnerved him, to say the least.

It was playing some sort of game show with a huge wheel of prizes. Everything seemed pretty close to normal - except for the fact that the host was a giant fucking turtle.

No one in the audience, not even the middle aged mom with the name tag ‘Beth’, seemed to acknowledge this fact - in the audience, he swore he saw a couple of other animal creatures sitting next to humans like it was no big deal. Even when she screamed after winning a jackpot (good for you, Beth) causing the turtle to retreat into his shell.

Weird.

“You’re awake!”

Anon lazily shifted his eyes from the telly to a source of noise emanating from the doorway - where a MASSIVE hammerhead shark woman in a loose-fitting nurses outfit looked at him in shock. She takes up the entire doorway, so escape is impossible.

Quick - think of something clever to say:

“Yup.”

Before he could ask anything else, she ran down the hallway shouting something he couldn’t hear. Weird.

Maybe she was going to get his family or friends or other people who he knew would never visit him in the hospital. If he hadn’t seen the television, he would have assumed that the nurse ran off to alert government scientists that they could finally dissect their patient awake - but he wasn’t the odd man out, he was just a regular human in a hospital with shark nurses and turtle-Steve Harvey on cable. 

He really didn’t know what to make of it, whether he had been flung into some reality where giant animal people live side by side with humans (or maybe as their pets) or if this was some not-particularly-funny joke.

*thump thump thump*

The shark lady was coming back, maybe to give him morphine, and it seemed like she wasn’t alone. Anon heard little voices chatting to each other, almost sounding like children. As they seemingly ran towards his room.  
\--

In the doorway, stood a bear… person.

It was a bit hard to see with the bright lights, but Anon was able to make out her light brown coat of fur that looked a bit matted in some places. She had darker chestnut brown hair pulled into a messy bun between the cute little ears on the top of her head.

She was dressed in a light green sweater and a pair of mom jeans that hugged her curves. Even from far away, he could see her impressive bust and wide hips. Plus a cute necklace he couldn’t make out the shape of - maybe a heart?

She was a head smaller than the shark nurse, but definitely still taller than Anon.

And she was also looking right at him.

With more time for his eyes to focus, he saw her dark green eyes boring into his, her paws fidgeting with a small yellow purse. They looked sharp.

Once he noticed her eyes were solely on him, Anon found himself caught like a deer in the headlights of a gigantic bear-woman

“A-anon!”

In an instant, the bear woman ran over to his hospital bed, capturing him in (an admittedly comfy) bear hug. Her claws that looked so sharp a moment ago ran gently through his hair, big furry paws encapsulating his head. She would rub her cold snout against the top of his head, embarrassing him slightly due to how sweaty his hair was, and peppering in little smooches on his ears and forehead.

It felt nice.

Anon, for his part, was facefirst with this incredibly affectionate bear woman’s ample cleavage through the thin material of her sweater. He wanted to ask what was happening, but the velvety softness this lady was pushing him against felt nice enough to cause him to not complain. That heart shaped necklace she was wearing kept getting in his mouth, though.

She then softly put her paws underneath Anon’s head, putting them face to face.

He noticed the more cream colored fur on her muzzle, matted down with tears both old and new, her thick eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“T-they-they said you might not wake up,” she said, her warm breath hitting his face like a dream “I-I-I,” she babbled, before breaking into sobs. Anon knew to comfort a crying lady, returning her hug and softly running his hands over the expanse of her back. She sobbed into his neck. He cooed softly, giving gentle kisses of his own. Only fair.

“Dad!”

Dad?

Anon heard more footsteps run behind this nice but sad bear-lady, feeling another set of hands on his arm.

As the comfy one moved away from hugging him, he saw two little bear children standing close to their bear mom, all looking at Anon.

He wasn’t able to tell how old or even what gender the pair were, just a distinct enough age difference. The older-looking seemed like a teenage boy based on the fashion sense, the younger looking like an   
elementary school student. The momma bear moved closer to his side and he was quickly attacked by two little bear-gremlins, grabbing his arm and leg.

In quick succession, he heard the two kids yell things to the effect of “we thought you were DEAD, dad” and “did you meet grandma Jo?” before the shark nurse made a comment about giving him some space.  
With enough room, he took in the sights of three animal people gathered around his bedside giving him expectant stares.

"Momma Bear,” Anon spoke, gesturing to the nice woman. 

“Bear Children,” he remarked to the two at his other side.

“I think you might have confused me with somebody else.”  
\---

Afterwards everything seemed pretty tense. The bear woman asked the nurse to take care of the kids. Both kids leave with the shark without a word, closing the door behind them.

Anon looks up curiously at this towering woman. This might not be the time, but wow is she his type to a tee. The furs not something he had in mind, though

“Honey,” she spoke slowly, “can you remember my name?”

He looked at her, then at the floor, then at her purple nails clacking away against her purse.

“I- I can’t,” he said, “I’m not sure of it, but I.. don’t think we’ve met before.”

This was definitely the wrong answer, because she immediately started sobbing, before collapsing into the chair behind her.

Anon looks on in bewilderment as she folds into herself with tears, not even bothering to look at him anymore.

He looks down, before noticing a box of tissues on his bedside table. Picking out a couple, Anon reaches over to this beautiful bear lady and taps her on the shoulder. She looks up cautiously, seeing his peace offering, and gently takes them within her delicate claws.

Anon get up to move out of his seat-

“Oh no no, you shouldn’t get out of bed,” she whispers.

He looks into her eyes

“Then move a little closer,” he whispers back.

She smiles an uneasy smile, scooting the too-tiny-for-her chair over to him.

Anon uses a good deal of his strength to lean his frame against her soft fuzzy arm, wrapping an arm around her.

Holy shit is she soft!

They both stay like that for a while, him whispering more sweet nothings into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Her name was Susan

Anon had learned that in a very quick debriefing by Susan after they cuddled in the hospital room. She had eventually paged the nurse, returning with the two bear children.

His bear children.

He hadn’t exactly been told this, but Anon assumed they were from a previous marriage - They had to be, he was way too young to be the father of anything old enough to speak.

Also he wasn’t a bear.

He mostly thought about that on the car ride back.

Things were a little tense in Susan’s huge four-door sedan

Silence was punctuated by the teenage bear in the back clacked his nails on his smartphone

The smaller one kept kicking the back of Anon’s seat in a pretty consistent rhythm.

He found it strangely relaxing.

“Myra,” Susan said, not averting her gaze from the road “stop kicking your father’s seat.”

Father. This was so weird.

She grumbled, whipping out her phone and typing like her brother

MYRA: he didn’t even yell at me  
Read, 10:30pm  
MYRA: hey  
JACOB: wht  
MYRA:read above  
JACOB: what about it  
MYRA: do you even care?  
Read, 10:31pm

Back in Anon’s world, he was looking at the sights of his little town at night.

Everything seemed the same - same old cash4gold signs, fast food conglomerates - but he could definitely see a lot of the people weren’t human at all. Some were, most weren’t though

He would probably be scared shitless if Susan hadn’t grabbed his hand at some point.

Hers was naturally much bigger than his, but she kept a firm grip, fingers intertwined.

The soft pads of her fluffy hands felt nice.

Oh, she just asked him something

“What?”

Now it felt like all eyes were on him

“I asked if you wanted your window rolled up?”

He nodded.

The cool air felt nice  
\--

They pulled into a cul-de-sac Anon had never been to before, but then again they were pretty much all the same.

The driveway, his driveway he guessed, was pretty long and stretched into the woods -

Leading to a cozy little cabin. It was fuckall big.

Susan offered to carry him upon pulling into the garage. He declined, shuffling onto his unsteady feet.

The kids had already scooted by and headed inside.

Though he noticed the girl stopped at the doorway, pausing and looking back at him for a minute before following her brother.

He felt a fluffy hand on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw Susan had let her hair down and was giving him a shy smile.

“Hiya,” he said with a similar smile.

She snorted out a laugh and gently pushed him towards the garage door.

The house was huge - it had to be to account for a family of bears and an Anon. Nicely furnished with the odd sort of tribal furnishing and warmly lit. The kids had already raced upstairs.

Everything’s real cozy

Again he heard a laugh

Did he say that out loud?

“Go have a seat on the couch, I’ll bust out some pizza we got while you were…” she trailed off and headed into the kitchen

Anon followed her instructions and found a huge couch situated in front of a respectable flat-screen. This was a ton nicer than his dingy apartment - he didn’t even own a tv.

The couch was suitably soft.

In no time, Susan returned with two plates of reheated pizza (his favorite) and a Dr. Pepper. Guess they were sharing it.

Sitting down next to him, she immediately caused the cushion to fly him into her soft side.

She laughed, putting the pizzas down on a coffee table and offered him a drink; something he took with great pleasure.

“The doctor said that we should try memory exercises at the same time each night in order to, I don’t know, jog your memory - is that alright with you, dear?”

“Of course,” Anon responded between sips. He felt a hand on his back.

“What’s your name?”

“Anon.”

“What’s mine?”

“Susan.” 

She smiled at that.

“How about the cubs upstairs?”

“Myra, and…”

“Jacob,” she started rubbing his back “how long have we been married?”

“I… I don’t know.”

She sighed, taking the soda from him and chugging a bit.

“Six years, as of a week ago,” her vision got glassy, and she started to wipe away the tears in her eyes. “We were on an anniversary dinner, and- oh dear, you slipped and busted your head open.”

Anon, a clutz who ruins any and all nice things? Who’d have guessed.

“How long was I out? A week?”

She leaned back, placing an arm over the couch by his side, sighing as she leaned more into the cushy couch.

“About - The cubs and I visited you every day after they got out of school, even when your situation looked worse and worse. But, you’re back on your feet! Even if you can’t remember anything.”

Anon bit his cheek, feeling bad even when he wasn’t to blame - this other Anon with at least six years of experience on him and enough charm to woo a lovely bear lady had monumentally fucked up by putting this other Anon in charge. 

“How’re you feeling?” Susan asked,

None of this felt real, even when he looked at the framed photos of Anon and his bear family at Disneyworld, waterparks, and other slices of a life he hadn’t taken part in. But this other Anon looked really happy,   
and his family looked really happy with him.

Now he felt bad, like he was playing a part.

“I’m… frustrated, I guess. I feel like I should remember all of this, you, the house, the kids. It feels like I’ve just lost however many years of my life in a second.”

He didn’t even notice that Susan had gingerly put her arm around him, holding him rather tight.

“When we first met,” Susan began “you were in a bit of a rut.”

That’s a nice way to put the existential dread he felt pretty much all the time. Before he slipped through the cracks of reality and ended up wherever he was now.

“I was too - I hardly ever went out, I couldn’t make conversation with anyone, time slipped away from me. My oldest daughter - she’s in college now, maybe she can come down for a visit - she installed one of those dating apps. Almost all of the men on there were jackasses, I had a lot of hurtful comments sent my way over my children… but then I saw the profile of this striking younger gentleman - one thing led to another and here we are.”

He thinks for a minute.

“The kids-“

“All three are from a previous marriage. We’ve been separated for almost a decade.” She took a bit of her pizza, cheese strands connecting to her muzzle. 

“They love you, by the way,” the bear spoke after a moment “Caroline’s a little shy, but she’s warming up.”

“Oh.”

Three bear children, one in college.

“This is a little weird,” slipped out of his mouth.

Susan started laughing though,

Score one for hubby.

That was also weird.


	3. Chapter 3

They were getting ready for bed.

Anon kept peeking back and forth between the bathroom door and the door to the hallway.

He could likely make a break for it while she was doing whatever things his bear-wife usually did. He could try to find a way back to his apartment, but he wasn’t expecting anything at this point. Might not even be there, shan’t the bear wife be telling the truth.

He really liked calling her that.

In truth, he can totally see why his doppelgänger fell in love with this lady (and presumably got over his anxiety with kids this Anon definitely had). Her voice was soft, faltered and cracked quite a bit but that was expected with the amount of heartbreak.

Ditto the bedrooms general disarray - the messy sheets, tissues everywhere. Looked like Anon’s on a normal day but for a mother of three (still not processing that yet), it was a clear sign of distress. He didn’t cry when he jerked off, usually.

He heard the water shut off, the rustling of towels, and eventually the towering gait of Susan in a fitting purple bathroom

For some reason, he stood up when she entered the bedroom

The two stood in silence, before both started slowly closing the gap between each other.

Susan brought Anon’s body close in a second, gently stroking his back and whispering something he couldn’t make out.

A minute, an hour, a year later and he feebly told her he needed to go to the bathroom. She let go and made her way to the bed, leaving him to work out the bathroom all on his lonesome. Naturally, everything was a ton bigger to accommodate for his wife’s larger size

After a brief moment to himself, anon made his way to the dimly lit room, Susan already under the covers and, presumably, nude.

He froze

“You okay, honey?” She asked with a look of concern on her muzzle and patted the area next to her “c’mere, I wanna show you something”

After a little bit of difficulty getting into his side, she curled up next to him with her larger phone between her claws. Upon getting himself cozy, Susan put a good amount of her weight on him, putting the phone in front of her face.

On it was a picture of the two of them, soaked to the bone in fancy evening wear that Anon was certain he didn’t own. She was carrying him bridal style, while showing off a large ring on one her claws - one he noticed on the nightstand.

A moment later she flipped to another image of them at the beach, this time him carrying her in the water, happy smiles on both of their faces. Susan wore a navy blue one piece that hugged her curves.

Another one showed a gathering of ant bro’s around a fire pit, Anon with Susan sitting somewhat in his lap

“Any of these ring a bell?”

He shook his head. She sighed and he couldn’t help but feel like he fucked up.

“That was The Wilson’s summer solstice barbeque - when we first moved here, you were so resistant to anything suburban. You seemed so worried about 'selling out' or something.”

“I guess the appeal of grilled meat and a someone nice to sit by the fire with convinced me,” he said, without noticing

She chuckled and nuzzled him on the top of his head. She peppered kisses onto him while he leaned into her snout.

“We should get some sleep,” Susan muttered, reaching over to turn off the light. Total darkness enveloped them.

Suddenly, he felt himself lifted up onto her side, firmly situated on her breast.

“Sorry, hehe, I shoulda warned you - I like to hold you like my little teddy bear, if that’s okay”

He muffled out an affirmation

“Good. Goodnight, baby”

“Goodnight, Sus”

He could hear her smile as he drifted off to sleep. Anon was at peace

“I drool, by the way”


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up, his new family had already been situated around the breakfast table. Susan with her huge mug of caffeine goodness and the kids each with a glass of juice. They all looked expectantly at him upon entering.

“What’s uh, shaking?”

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Susan said between sips, a bit ominously

“Why’s that?”

On cue, Jacob and Myra’s stomachs grumbled one after the other, with Susan’s following shortly after.

“You’re the only cook we know,” Myra quipped

“You haven’t... forgotten, right?” Susan asked tentatively 

Of course he hadn’t, though anon was usually starved for ingredients so a lot of his culinary skill went towards ramen and rice dishes. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cooked breakfast for anybody other than his little sister (speaking of, he should probably get some answers on his troubled family situation).

“Yeah.. yeah - eggs and bacon alright with everyone?”

They all nodded with big dopey bear smiles. Silly bears.

Getting out the eggs bacon butter and milk, the human set about making a hearty breakfast assuming they had school or work. Though he slightly burned the bacon, and had turned the idea of omelets into a scrambled egg sort of compromise, the family dug in, helping themselves to toast when Anon worried he hadn’t made enough. It was funny, despite living on his own for so long it felt kind of nice to help cook for somebody other for himself.

By the time he had sat down, his food was mostly cold.

“So what's going on with everyone today?”

Jacob was the first to speak up

“Skatepark.”

“I’m going with!” The littler bear shouted 

“As long as you remember your knee pads - and a helmet!” the matriarch chided.

“What about you, Sus?”

When did he start calling her that

“When did you start calling me that?”

“I didn’t before?”

She shook her head

“Maybe bumping my noggin got things mixed up?” Anon offered, to which she nodded slowly while taking a sip.

“You and I are going to be taking it easy, lying around the house. If you’re not feeling dizzy, maybe we can go for a walk later”

Anon smiled. A nice moment of respite with this woman he barely knew but also already found himself quite infatuated with. He supposed it was the close contact to her, the nice earthy pine-like scent she carried. Maybe it the dried drool still stuck in his hair that had him warming up to her

“That sounds nice.”

The family continued to converse over the weeks happening, trying to gloss over awkward moments relating to the accident. He learned that Jacob had been dating a human girl in his grade, that Myra had a real passion for art and that Susan taught at the local elementary school. She hinted at the idea the two of them met through her job, but seemed to want him to be the one to remember.

“Also; I called Emma, she might swing around for dinner tonight to check up on you”

He almost spit out his drink.

He hated to bore you with the intricacies of his family life but Anon’s parents and Anon did not get along in the slightest, and as a result they barely (ha) ever let him see Emma, his little sister. It’s a tense subject.

“How... what’d she say?”

Susan combed his claws through her brown locks while chewing on a crispy piece of bacon

“She seemed relieved, said she might drive over after work.”

See this is actually where things were starting to fuck with Anon. His sister was 13, she didn’t have a job, she didn’t have a license, and she hadn’t spoken to him in years. Anon wondered if this Emma would even be the same one he knew.

The rest of the breakfast conversation passed by him in a blur  
\---  
In a moment, the kids had rushed out the door leaving Susan and Anon alone at the dinner table.

“Tell me,” he started with a smile “what does ‘taking it easy’ entail?”

She scooted her chair closer to him, her large body closing the gap, and took his hand in hers.

“Cuddling, nuzzling, smooching, that sort of thing”

“The standard steps to recovery of course,” he quipped

Then she reached her muzzle down, tickling his neck with her cold snout.

“Maybe we can put a rom-com on and make out under the covers.”

His ears burned. Anon knew they were married, that they slept in the same bed with each other, but this seemed a bit much for the second date. Dinner and a show first.

His flustered response got her laughing in this kind of husky, seductive tone. That was before she licked his ear gently, before giggling into her hands.

This woman.


	5. Chapter 5

To put things straight, they did indeed make out under the covers, as sloppy as he expected making out with a giant lady with a muzzle could be.  
Somehow, her soft fuzzy muzzle that smelled even more like pine fit perfectly around his human mouth - and she kissed like a randy high schooler, taking charge of the first kiss Anon had received all year. It was nice, really fucking hot, and very relaxing weirdly - boner be damned.

At some point in the session, he had also grabbed a furry teat through her t-shirt, eliciting a moan. He had mentally high fived himself for the sudden boldness. It was massive for one, and quite firm. She grabbed his dick at some point, the most action he had gotten all year.

Anyways, enough being weird.

Bump

They had decided to go on a drive rather than a walk - Anon’s legs were still feeling weak. They drove past water towers, strip malls, and that Taco Bell that had become a KFC in the shift between worlds.

She still held his hand, as if trying not to let him slip away from her - he had stopped noticing.

They passed be Leighly, it’s small brick buildings lined with paintings of smiling cartoon kids. It’s clear to Anon the school wasn’t designed around someone like his bear wife’s larger stature.

“Sus-“ he started, before he could stop himself “I’m sorry, w-well, if I’m acting like a helpless baby or something - I hate to be burden.”

The bear giggled softly, her bodily softly shaking

“As Anon a thing to say as I could imagine,” she turned left “let momma bear take care of you, okay papa bear?”

He chuckled, but it got caught in his throat when he noticed an apartment - his apartment! - engulfed in flames.

The three story building by another water tower and the abandoned pornographic video store was caught in the type of fire that had the firefighters just stand in disbelief. Some people that he vaguely recognized stood outside with some of their belongings, watching the world burn.

“Holy shit,” Susan began. “Didn’t you used to live there?”

He couldn’t say anything

“Yeah, I picked you up there after your bike got impounded that one time, and I came over that time you got burgled”

He remembered that! Two guys broke the lock in his apartment and caught him crying and master- sitting on his bed not crying. They took one look at his home and just left. And then Susan came over - they had been dating for hardly a couple of weeks - and scooped him up in her arms. They were laying on the floor for a long time.

He... didn’t remember that last part. Must’ve been nice to have a nice lady like her to look out for him.

“Yikes... bad omen,” she turned down another side street while saying that, leaving the flames far behind.

He could barely speak.

A little further down the road, she squeezed his hands three times.

“I dunno if you recall but.. squeezing thrice means I-Love-You. It was something my mom taught me, sometimes we’ll do it to each other...”

He squeezed once in response while his heart filled with butterflies. The soft smile she gave him doubled the feeling

“When did I move outta that dump?”

“Hm? 6 years ago? You were still working at that Burgershack, I was just starting at Leighly Elementary. It probably seemed fast to the outside observer, but I think we just clicked. you moved in in no time.”

Under her breath, he thought he heard her say “not like you had much to move.”

“What did the kids think?”

“Myra was happy to have someone that knew how to make breakfast, and I never heard a word from Jacob... Caroline though...

“I thought she hooked us up?”

“Well..” she looked visibly uncomfortable “I think she thought it would be with, I don’t know, another anthro.”

“Oh.” Anon thought for a second, if he should reveal this “have there always been... anthros?”

She laughed... that’s good, right?

“Well, yeah - bears and deer have always existed in America if that’s what you mean. If you’re talking about, uh, the interspecies aspect, well... I’d be lying if I said we didn’t get looks sometimes.”

Different cultures different intolerance, right?

He squeezed her hand three times  
I-Love-You


	6. Chapter 6

His sister couldn't make it - apparently the traffic in whatever city he lived in was nasty today. Anon felt that sort of relief that only comes from delaying the inevitable. Whether this alternate timeline sister was older or an entirely different person Anon had no fucking idea, and answering that question scared the shit out of him.

Anon now just sat by the windowsill, watching the first rainfall. The bears and him tore into the takeout from this Chinese place that was apparently pre-concussed Anon's favorite - he could see why. Whenever Susan fell asleep, he'd made a plan to sneak downstairs and heat up some of the lo-mein, catch his breath after today's events. Maybe a late-night shower.

Suddenly, he feet a cold nose on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine; how had he not heard her? 

Sus' was rocking a ponytail and a pair of glasses that looked absolutely adorable on her. 

"Hey," he stuttered out, focusing on the snowfall outside (listen to Snowfall by The Halo Benders, good song).

"Hey yourself," she laughed softly - after all these bouts of giggles he had put her through, Anon had started to notice the raspiness of her laugh, how similar it sounded to Yogi Bear. Again, very cute. 

"Enjoying the snowfall?"

He nodded as she put her massive paws with her very sharp claws on his shoulders. Slowly, she began to massage as gently as she could, considering the size difference. As nice as it was, he felt her pull away.

"You seem a little stressed." Again he nodded, hearing her footsteps coming back to him. "So, I thought, hey, maybe we could do something we haven't done in a while and-"

was she gunna peg him or something?

Anon turned around to see her holding a little bong and a littler baggie of weed.

He'd never been much of a user of anything, but hey; 

bear wife  
might as well.

About an hour after they had awkwardly taken turns smoking out of the little thing, Anon and Susan were thoroughly baked and tangled up in each other's limbs. Susan was rubbing her snout into Anon's hair in small motions while mumbling something beyond his orbit. 

Anon, for his part, was taking turns gently nuzzling Susan's furry breasts. It was somehow the most calm and utterly stressed out he had been this entire mind-fuck. The world and it's many cruelties weighed on his toked out brain, but the feeling of warm bear titty was too nice to not get completely lost in. 

This was real nice. He didn't want to do this again for a very long time, but it definitely got his mind off of things.

"Non?"

"Yeah?

"Wanna go heat-up the lo mein?"

Bzzzzz  
The microwave was doing its job as admirably as ever, and Anon rocked Susan back and forth on his lap.

She was coping into his neck as he shifted his weight from one leg to another, holding her tight by securing her by her ass. He gave a couple squeezes, which gained him some primo neck kisses

DINg!

Begrudgingly, she climbed off of his and checked the Lo-mein; still too cold.

So it was back to cuddling they went.

“I can’t remember the last time we, yknow, fucked.”

Oh.

“Oh.”

“Hey hey! Haha- u-uh, there’s no need to rush things,” she paused, pursing her lips. “It’s just a girl’s got needs.”  
Anon looked a little defeated.

"I just - need a little more time. It feels like I’ve just gotten to know you.” He took her hand in his hands “i like what I see.”

“So; it’s not off the table?”

“Definitely not.”

It felt so stupid, to talk about something so surreal. Fucking a bear milf - she probably liked to be on top, right??

He could work with that, need be.

Are bears loud?

“Hey. Foods done, let’s eat”

He followed her to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anon was hanging out in dingy apartment, half naked and watching Freaked (1993) for the 2nd time that day. This was pretty much what happened every Saturday & Sunday for the fella, wasting away in his own leisure. 

He looked down at his phone to see a dating app already open - the page on screen was a conservatively dressed bear woman wearing a soft smile, situated between her kids. He scrolled through the other photos to see much of the same - nice moments where her muzzle would crinkle in that way it always does when she smiles for real. The kids were cute too, and he always was pretty good with em. 

Plus she was a complete bear milf, so it seemed hard to say no.

Without thinking, he swiped right. Of left or whatever. 

Anon looked up to see Ricky Coogan just now turning into a hideous mutant freak and proceeded to shove a handful of corn pops in his face.

DING!

Huh?

The man looked down to see that the pair had matched! 

Checking into the chat feature, he noticed her already typing away, before stopping and suddenly resuming. This continued over and over.

Meanwhile, in a similarly half-dressed fashion to Anon, Susan was watching daytime television in her underwear, swiping through tinder   
before something interesting caught her eye - a nice young man in a suit, giving a nervous but kind smile - very cute, she’d tell you.  
The other pictures confirmed this as well, featuring him with friends and even one at the beach (she made a note to remember to save that shirtless picture for personal use...). 

After giving arguably the best years of her life to Wally, she still felt continually alienated from the dating scene, her rustiness not coming across as charming as she’d hoped. Sure, she had arranged a couple of hook-ups in the past using the app Caroline begged her to download, but nothing long lasting.

Especially nothing with a human.

They were considered the sort of vanilla species to a lot of anthro’s - nice, well meaning, will get you off but are kinda prudes. She’d had friends who had dated humans but none lasted.

She felt no reason to let that stop her now, she was pretty plain after all.

And tubby.

That was her biggest fear beyond anything, the increasing weight that came with joy of motherhood being a deterrent. Sure, she loved herself and her body and all that but it was starting to get to her that a lack of progress might have to do with her size. 

What was she thinking about?

Oh yeah, hunky little human.

Still... he was certainly younger than her... the younger gentlemen typically wanted nothing to do with kids, and given how much 

attention her youngest needed.

...

Aww fuck it! Susan, you are a big girl, you can handle adult relationships. If he didn’t want her he wouldn’t have swiped.

So she swiped right or left.

Plus you gotta get laid, girl

What to type, though?

“Hi”

“How are you”

“Can I lick honey off of you?”

That last one was a joke, however she had managed a decent hook-up with that opening line...

No, be serious here.

On Anon’s side, he just watched the ‘typing’ icon disappear and reappear continually, mesmerized by the glow

Then- “hello”

Ms. Bear typed back.

Holy shit

Holy shit, Susan thought

What a completely lame opening line. No flavor whatsoever.

Ooh! He’s typing!

Back on Anon’s end, he respond with a simple “Hiya, how are you.” 

If Anon was a little more self aware, he might’ve realized how plain a comment that is. But for Susan, it made her heart immediately palpitate.

“I’m good, thank you for asking,” she clacked away with her nails “hopefully things are good on your end.”

“Same old same old - cornpops and 90s cheese.”

They continued like this for some time, going back and forth discussing their taste in movies, music and food.

And slowly, anon begun to drift back into the world of the woken up.


	8. Chapter 8

Anon woke up to Myra leaning over the bed and staring at him.

He stared back.

“What’re you doin’?”

She looked between him and Susan, who had squashed her muzzle into the crook of his neck with this little happy grin- she was also 

holding onto him with an iron grip.

“...Just checking,” Myra replies as she hurries out of the room.

That was a bit odd.

He turned over to notice the heavy bear slobber coating his neck. 

At least she’d warned him.

Later that morning, while Anon cooked everyone pancakes, it was decided that they’d spend Sunday seeing some new Marvel movie. He thanked god they weren’t the church going type.

After breakfast, Myra and Susan rushed upstairs to get ready (and reserve both bathrooms), leaving Anon alone with Jacob.  
The kid seems about as angsty as Anon was when he was younger, shy in that ‘don’t talk to me’ sort of way. Still this was definitely uncharted territory.  
Yet, he was this kid’s surrogate dad in a way-

“Why’re you looking at me?” Jacob asked.

Anon blinked.

“Sorry, it’s the best way I can jog my brain,” offered Anon as his gathered everyone’s plates (besides Jacob’s).

“Oh,” said Jacob, averting his gaze. “We mostly talked about movies and video games, that sort of stuff.”

“Do we spend a lot of time together?”

Jacob met his eyesight.

“Not really... I’m kinda busy with school and Katie and, freakin’ varsity soccer.”

Anon sat down.

“I know whatcha mean; life gets in the way sometimes,” anon steepled his fingers “if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always listen.”

Jacob was quiet for a moment.

“...thanks, Anon.”

Right on cue, Myra came stomping down demanding to know where Jacob had put her hair dryer. Anon took the opportunity to head upstairs and visit his (???) wife in the bathroom. 

She was wearing an outfit similar to the day he’d met her in the hospital, mom jeans and sweater, though it was bundled up past her ample chest as she put on deodorant - before being quickly pulled down.

“First look’s free, anything else costs extra,” she managed between raspy laughter. 

Instinctively, he approached her with a hug from behind.

“I had a dream last night..” Anon started “I think it was about the time we met.”

She put on mascara as he talked.

“You mean at the Laundromat?” She said

“What? No, when I started texting you on that dating app,” he said, putting his head on her shoulder.

“Ohhhhh, yeah!- sorry, I’m thinking about the first time we met in person.”

She turned around to scoop him up in her arms; he was noticing how little he started to mind.

“Our first date was in a laundromat?” 

“Sort of - I’ll tell you about it after the movie, how’s that sound?”

“Pretty sweet,” anon remarked grabbing at her ass.

“Keep it PG, mister.”


End file.
